


You're Grounded

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this post (http://whitelaws.tumblr.com/post/55220053556) was floating around with a request to make a fic were this would happen. I wrote it a while ago but i just got an AO3 so I thought I'd post it here as well (with a few touch ups.) Not beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Grounded

   “What do you mean you’re /grounding/ me?” Kirk asked, exasperated. The Enterprise had been badly damaged in a run in with several Klingon ships in the neutral zone, and Kirk and Spock again found themselves standing in front of a board of retired captains, only this time there was no congratulatory aura to the scene.

  “Look, Kirk, no one in Starfleet thinks you are anything less than a brilliant captain, but the fact of the matter is that this is the third time we’ve had to dock the Enterprise due to the extent of the damage you’ve incurred on her. That’s more times than half the men on this board ever had to dock their starship due to damage in their whole career! No one is willing to stand down to give you a ship, and Starfleet won’t let you on anyone’s ship because, let’s face it, somehow you’ll end up in charge.”

   “That’s bull-“  
   “If I may interject, Captain,” Spock said, “it took you approximately 43.5 hours to assume command of the Enterprise during the conflict with Nero, and you were smuggled on the ship by Doctor McCoy. The Board’s assessment that you would end up Captain on any Starship you report to is not illogical.”

   Kirk glared at Spock vehemently, “Fine. So now what, back to the Academy to teach cadets the meaning of true valor?”

   “Actually, this board agreed to give you complete shore leave. One hundred percent off duty until the Enterprise is ready for action again.”

    “Oh.” Kirk blinked a few times in surprise. He straightened his posture and gave a small bow with his head. “I, um, thank you, board members.”

   “Yes, that is most considerate of you. I assume the same courtesy is granted to the rest of the crew, Sir?” Spock asked.

   “Indeed it is. Your crew however is allowed to take up temporary positions on other starships, provided they are offered a position. The rest are encouraged to return to their home planets for the time being. Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock, you are dismissed. Have a nice day.”

   The Board stood and gradually made their way out of the chamber, Kirk grinning ear to ear. “Did you hear that Spock? A /real/ vacation! They aren’t even mad at us!”

   “Yes, I did observe as much.”

   “So why aren’t you excited?! I know you aren’t emotional, but come on even Vulcans must appreciate a well-earned break!”

   “I have no ties to any location to spend my shore leave. My home planet was destroyed and Spock Prime has forbid me to assist him in the effort of the Vulcan colony- he claims it as his responsibility. He says I will “never get out” if I allow myself to become invested in the effort and that I should be investing in my future with Starfleet, as I would be had time flown uninterrupted. It would be illogical for me to take a visit of several months to the colony as I would give in to my instinctual duty to help, thus breaking my vow to Spock Prime.” Spock’s eyes were soft; Kirk would almost say they were sad if he didn’t know any better.

   “Well I sure as hell won’t let you go back to programming unwinnable simulations at Starfleet Academy. You’re coming with me to Iowa.”  
Spock raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure, Captain? It will likely be a long stay, and I truly do not wish to inconvenience you, or your relatives who will no doubt be busy accommodating yourself.”

    “Nah, it’s totally fine. Mom remarried but never sold the house, so it’s just sitting there. She probably won’t even come by that often after the first month. Really, Spock, I insist. And for Christ’s sake, call me Jim, we’re not on duty anymore, and won’t be for God knows how long.”

   So Spock agreed to temporarily live with Jim. With time of course Spock would become more and more adjusted to the outrageous emotions of the local human population, though there was never a shortage of things he did that seemed to amuse Kirk.

    “What is this?” Spock asked, coming out of the bathroom holding a small yellow object. “It was in the storage unit of the bathroom along with the extra supplies.”

   “It’s a rubber duck.” Jim answered, half paying attention.

   “Ah. And what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?”

   Kirk laughed at this one for days, though Spock could not understand why.

   Another instance of humor for Jim was when Spock caved in and wore the “genuine Earth attire” Jim had gotten him. Spock quickly noticed an extra-terrestrial or astronomical theme to most of the shirts. Jim refused to buy him anything else, and Spock simply could not wear the same three Starfleet shirts. Using his own credits for attire was wasteful when there were perfectly functional clothes designated for him, and Spock dropped the argument. “Save the Fucking Earth” seemed to be Jim’s favorite.

   Jim commented about a month into their stay in Idaho that Spock’s hair was getting long, and offered to take him to the local barber shop.

   “Absolutely not. Your local barber is extremely unlikely to be qualified to handle the procedure.”

   “What?” Jim asked dumbly.

   “Vulcan hair has nerve tissue in it; grooming it is a delicate procedure, the hair must be cauterized, not simply sliced in order to prevent pain. While the pain is not severe, it takes several days to heal, like a scrape to human skin.”

   “Then how the hell do you shave?”

   “There is a small laser blade I keep with my personal possessions. While I could theoretically use it to cut my hair the device is not suited for the angle required for the traditional Vulcan haircut.”

   “Shit, nevermind then.” Jim walked away shaking his head.

   Spock had taken to rising early for personal fitness. Jim had taken to staying up late watching TV, which got to the point that Jim simply moved his pillow from his bedroom to the couch in front of the TV. Spock thought it unhealthy, but the way Jim smiled when he got to wake up at ten in the morning while Spock made brunch kept him from protesting.

   On one morning very much like the instance described, Jim’s smile seems to change. Spock has just finished preparing “hotcakes” and very nearly attacks the plate, his morning workout having been particularly vigorous this day. Spock has taken to pushing his hair back since his bangs are now long enough to get in his eyes, and as he does this he hears a soft chuckle from the couch in the TV room. Jim is sitting up on the couch and appears to be drinking in the sight before him.

   “Looking good,” Jim says, not at all casually. Spock slowly removes the fork from his mouth as he interprets the tone in Jim’s voice, realizing the sincerity of his words and all the implications and desires Jim is expressing.

   While there is a blank stare on Spock’s face, the smile on Jim’s only seems to fill even more with affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Klingons are a common source of conflict and political tension in classic trek (if you haven't seen those movies yet).  
> rubber duck- yes i really did make that reference sorry (not sorry) i'd like to think Harry Potter would be a recognized classic by the 24th century, given it's cultural influence.  
> vulcan hair- no that's not an actual thing as far as i know it has no basis in canon I just needed a reason for him to not cut his hair other than "I didn't feel like it"


End file.
